


idk

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen jong being a camgirl and taem being his cute bf is important“You know how,” Jonghyun starts, clinging to the doorframe and leaning his upper body sideways. “Some people sell their used dirty undies online to people that are into, like, sniffing them and nutting to them and whatever?”tumblr





	idk

Taemin breathes deeply, closing his eyes to the stands around him. In front of him, the twelve foot drop of the vert ramp, all smooth surface and empty space for him to paint his style and skill. Below him, his skateboard, trusty and familiar under his foot. All his life’s training has lead up to this, and he can do it. He believes in himself. Opening his eyes, he breathes out sharply, takes a steeling big breath, and kicks off down the ramp. **  
**

The rush of air on his skin as he speeds down the slope is as invigorating as it always is, the rise up a rush of adrenaline, and he pulls off his first trick--a 720 stalefish backside with a fingerspin just for show--with ease, his body turning in the air like he was born to do it. He lands with barely a clatter, lands so smoothly back on the slope that it’s effortless to roll all the way up into the next trick. His 540 body varial on the ramp that day is the best one he’s ever done in his life.

He can’t tell if the roar in his ears is from the rush of air or the crowd, but either way it fuels him on, pushes him to do trick after trick--a madonna, a one foot japan, a double kickflip, a cheeky pause at the top of the ramp just to grin and wave at the crowd before he rolls right back down. He’s flawless, he’s perfect in his execution, he’s made of wind and speed and radical air, he’s--

“Taem?”

“Buh--what?

Taemin jumps in his chair, whacks his knee on the underside of his desk, and fumbles his finger skateboard. It slips from his hand and clatters upside-down on his little cardboard ramp. He scrunches his nose at it as he rubs his knee. Well. Hmm. Shit. He doesn’t think he’s gonna win any medals like that.

“What?” he asks again, turning in his spinny chair to find Jonghyun peeping into his room from the hallway. Jonghyun is looking at his little X Games setup on the desk with a fond little grin, but he looks at Taemin a moment later. His smile turns into his tiny little impish one, the one he gets when he’s trying to ask Taemin for a favor.

“You know how,” Jonghyun starts, clinging to the doorframe and leaning his upper body sideways. “Some people sell their used dirty undies online to people that are into, like, sniffing them and nutting to them and whatever?” He says it with a dismissive wave of the hand like it’s old news. Taemin blinks back.

“No,” he says blankly. That is new information to him. Hmm. Makes sense if he thinks about it, though. He always did like vagina smell.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. One arm dangles under him as he leans all of his weight away from the one hand holding onto the doorframe. He puffs up his lips for a moment, then shrugs and shakes his head. “Well, it’s a thing,” he says, “and it’s a thing that I do on top of my camgirl shit, and. I was wondering if you wanted to help me out?” He smiles bright and innocent and eager, like he’s asking Taemin if he wants to go get ice cream. He even nods a little after he says it like he’s encouraging Taemin to say yes. Taemin snorts.

“I mean,” he says, lifting his leg up to hug it to his chest and rest his chin on his knee. “Help how?” he asks. Jonghyun knows that he doesn’t like to be on camera, unless he _really_  wants the succ while Jonghyun is doing a show and someone donates enough money and his face is nowhere near the screen. Jonghyun scoots a little further into the room hopefully.

“Some dude wants a pair I’ve masurbated in,” he says. “And I haven’t offered it or brought it up or anything, but he’s been dropping, like, major hints that he’d pay way way extra if I got my boyfriend to finger me in them instead and sent a video.” He wiggles his eyebrows, wiggles another few tiny steps closer. “That would be you,” he grins. Taemin snorts again. That would be him, yes.

“Like…,” he says slowly. Hmm. That seems simple enough, but, like. “How much extra?” he asks.

“Two hundred for pics, five hundred for a video, six hundred for both,” Jonghyun says with a shrug. With a  _shrug_ , like that’s no big deal, like he’s used to getting that much on the regular from one person. Taemin really thinks he needs to start paying more attention to his camshows, if he’s getting that popular.

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” he shrugs back easily. Jonghyun blinks, somehow looking shocked that Taemin has agreed to the thing that he asked in the first place.

“What, really?” he asks. “That easy?”

“Yeah, dude, that’s like.” Taemin lifts his hands and wiggles them for effect. “So many mcnuggets. Like… 2400 mcnuggets.” Six hundred dollars worth of mcnuggets. He’ll have a video of his hand sent to some dude on the internet for that no problem. “Is this gonna become a regular thing?” he asks. He wouldn’t mind that either; doing a video or two with Jonghyun every week for other dudes that are into watching someone else rub a choice babe off and then rubbing their noses on the undies. It seems like the obvious choice of action, honestly.

“You gotta stop rationalizing things in mcnuggies,” Jonghyun tells him. Taemin blinks out of his thoughts and then blinks at Jonghyun frowning at him in that judging way that he does.

“The only other thing I care about is videogames, and ten videogames is a lot less impressive sounding than two thousand and four hundred mcnuggets,” he says flatly. Jonghyun opens his mouth, then closes it with a short hum.

“I mean…,” he says. “Yeah, good point.” Taemin nods back. Of course it’s a good point. That’s why he said it. “Anyway,” Jonghyun says. “C’mon, come finger me.” He straightens up and flaps a hand at Taemin demandingly. Taemin blinks, confused.

“Oh--you meant--like right  _now?_ ” he asks. Oh. That is. Very sudden then, what the fuck.

“Uh, yeah?” Jonghyun says. “Why, are you busy?” he asks. His lips curve up into a little smirk as his eyes flick back to Taemin’s tiny upside-down skateboard. Taemin pouts, spinning around in his chair to fix it.

“Maybe,” he mumbles. “Can you give me a few?” he asks. He has to, like, clean up and get into a fingering mood and everything. Jonghyun chuckles softly behind him.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “I gotta go tell the dude your camera rules and confirm the payment and everything anyway. If he agrees I’ll come get you again, yeah?” He taps the wall twice, wiggles a finger gun at Taemin, and slips away back down the hall towards his room. Taemin watches him go and shakes his head fondly. At least now he knows why he’s never seen Jonghyun wearing half of the undies he’s seen him buy at the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> #jongs everyones favorite bigender camgirl  
> #jong: some ppl sell their undies for like thousands  
> #taem: wtf  
> #jong: its a skill and i support them  
> #also i was Gonna write the fingering part but then i like you know didn't lmao  
> #but taem fingers jong and the panties get all Moist and jong films it and folds the panties up all nice and writes a lil note  
> #and drops it in the mail and then buys taem some nuggies and taems like u w u  
> #it becomes a regular thing and taem gets many nuggies  
> #also taem: is that why i never see u in like half the undies u buy at the mal  
> l#jong: yeah but dont worry i save the cute ones for u uwu  
> #taem: ooh neat uwu  
> #Also also taem: is the dude into blood bc i can finger u on ur period for more monies  
> #jung: no he isnt i already asked :/  
> #taem: :/ Weak  
> #also also also taem lovs his lil finger skateboards he makes rad ramps for them and is Rly rly good at doing tiny tricks  
> #i got therapy today wish me luck lmao


End file.
